Be in Love
by thesituation016
Summary: I really like Ragetti's character and thought he deserved some more love and an eye. Ragetti/OC


Be In Love

Jasmyn hummed as she put the finishing touches on her package and flipped of her yellow braids back over her shoulder. It was a small box wrapped neatly in brown paper and tied with brown twine. She couldn't wait to give it to Ragetti, he'd love it.

"What's that?" Jasmyn jerked in surprise at the sudden voice and nearly dropped the small package overboard. Turning around she smiled up at Ragetti while still clutching the package to her chest. He was very tall, much taller than her. The top of her head reached just below his neck.

"It's a present for a very special man." Jasmyn said as she looked up at him.

Ragetti shifted his weight from foot to foot as he looked down at the ships cook. He was always nervous around her because his crush on her. His uncle Pintel often made fun of him for it. Just looking into her lavender eyes made him go weak in the knees.

"Oh, what's his name?" He asked.

He could feel his heart sink at the thought of her liking someone else, but that was no surprise. Comparatively speaking she was way to pretty for him in his opinion.

"Happy birthday Ragetti." Jasmyn said as she held out the package to him. He looked back and forth between her and the package.

"I-I-it's for me?" He stuttered out.

"Yeah, your uncle Pintel told me it was your birthday and I thought I would get you something because you've been such a great friend to me." Jasmyn said with a giant smile. Ragetti had been her first friend when she joined the crew of the black pearl over six months ago. "Go ahead, open it."

Ragetti smiled as he opened the package. His mouth hung open slightly as he started down at the contents of the present. Glistening in the setting sunlight was a glass eyeball the same color as his real eye.

"This must have cost a fortune. I can't accept this." He said as he held the small orb in his hand. Jasmyn placed her hand over his and closed his fingers around the glass ball.

"Don't worry about that. Pintel told me about how you lost your eye and then had to give up the replacement wooden one, plus I know a guy that gave me great deal on it." Jasmyn shuddered mentally as she remembered the story of how he had lost his eye to a drunken Boson's mate and his whip then had lost his wooden eye to Barbosa in order to revive Calypso.

"But…" He started to argue again, but Jasmyn cut him off.

"Ragetti, just say thank you." She said with an exasperated sigh while giving his hand a playful squeeze.

"Thank you Jasmyn." Ragetti said with a smile as she released his hand.

Jasmyn watched as he removed his eye patch and placed his new eye in. It moved around a bit before settling in and now faced the same direction as his real eye.

How does it feel?" Jasmyn asked.

"Perfect, thanks Jasmyn." Ragetti said again.

"I'm glad." Jasmyn said as she gave him a hug and pecked him lightly on the cheek. She was about to walk away when Ragetti grabbed her arm. She turned back to him with a curious expression on her face. "What is it Ragetti?"

Ragetti stared hard down at the deck trying to gather his courage.

"We're going to make port soon and I was wondering if maybe you'd like to go get dinner with me or something? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but if you want to that'd be great, but if you don't…" Jasmyn watched as Ragetti stumbled over his words with a small smile then once again stood up on her tip toes and pressed her lips softly to his. When she pulled back he was staring at her with a dreamy stunned kind of look.

"I'd love to Ragetti." Jasmyn said.

"Jasmyn, you're needed in the galley." Pintel called out from across the deck.

"Aye, aye." Jasmyn said. Before she left Ragetti kissed he lightly on the cheek causing her to giggle lightly as she ran down to the galley.

"What was that all about?" Pintel asked as he walked over to join Ragetti were he stood.

"She agreed to go out with me tonight when we make port." Ragetti said with a smile. Pintel smiled at his nephew then noted his new eye.

"I see she gave you her gift." He commented.

"Yeah she did." Ragetti replied as he held his hand up to his lips.


End file.
